


ABO血色月圆夜

by SugarintheArctic



Category: ggdd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarintheArctic/pseuds/SugarintheArctic
Summary: 一辆练习车，朋友点梗ggdd
Kudos: 3





	ABO血色月圆夜

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，双A，狼人王Z.X vs 血族少爷Y.KING
> 
> 自嗨产物，图个过瘾

夏夜的风带着栀子的清香与因急速行驶而旋起的凛冽气味，窜进Y的鼻腔，顺着敏感的神经滑进肺部，又在下一个呼吸之间流窜全身，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。摩托的引擎声在他耳畔呼啸嘶吼，似乎正如他体内汹涌的情欲，正在失控的边缘疯狂游走。

“真是倒霉…”

大约半小时前，Y正在参与自己的成年舞会。作为KING家这一代的翘楚，又是一名alpha，他的成年在整个血族中意义重大，却不想就在他的舞会上，有一个混入其中的omega竟然当众发情，并且试图让Y强制共情。

Y凭借着强大的意志力和纯血血族在紧急情况下变身蝙蝠的能力逃出陷入混乱的舞厅，跨上他钟爱的摩托奔驰而去。

只是没想到，那个Omega的信息素还是对他的神经造成了麻痹，让他在试图控制情欲时只能依靠极速行驶纾解过剩的精力。

“唔…这是哪儿？”借着一瞬间的清醒，Y慢慢降低速度，周围的环境已经脱离了他的认知。不再是熟悉的高楼，而是郁郁葱葱的树林，在月光下有些许阴森，总让人觉得在其背后藏着无数双眼睛正注视着什么。Y收起心中的一丝慌乱，缓缓将摩托停靠在路边，试图在仅存的一丝理智中寻找一条合适的出路。是回去，还是继续向前。

“好饿啊。”Y舔了舔唇角，不知是因为长时间的风吹还是体内的情热，他的唇角有一些干裂，舔上去的一瞬间，有种挠人的燥欲感。身为吸血鬼alpha，他们的情欲总会伴随着对于食物的渴望，时间越久，渴望越浓。

如果是一个久经人事的血族a，他可能会第一时间选择进食以安慰自己狂躁的灵魂。然而Y，还只是一个刚刚成年，分化不过半年的新生alpha。他还没有拥有足够完备的知识体系与BO情人让他了解这些。

Y靠坐在摩托上，原本适合舞会的贴身晚礼服，在夏夜的夜风中被吹散了衣领，一层薄汗顺着雪白的颈线直落在锁骨上，随着微微急促的呼吸声，胸膛起伏着，让前襟带出一丝丝暧昧的弧线。衣摆原本塞在裤腰里，由于刚刚伸腿跨下车时有一侧滑落了出来，劲瘦的腰身展露一隅，若隐若现。胯下藏着的那物并不想藏拙，诱惑着它的主人将其放出来，让月光去亲吻它，带着自己的主人进入那永不可抵的天堂。

Y终究是抵不过那致命的诱惑，他想，无论是情欲还是食欲，总归要先满足一个才行。就在他将衣摆全都扯出来的一瞬间，他闻到了一阵特别的味道，像是刚分化后他喝过的第一杯朗姆酒，带着令人愉悦的清甜和爽烈的酒香令人从心底窜出Z栗感。

那一阵味道带着强烈的攻击意味，Y突然意识到这是一个强大的Alpha发出的强烈信号：他在警告对方不要试图进入自己的领域！

可Y却完全没有办法移动自己的脚步，情欲和饥饿对他的双重折磨让他做出了一个决定：挑Z这个alpha！

成功了，可以饱餐一顿，不成功也不过是损失一些血肉。

Y狠狠握拳，因为情欲喷张而裸露出的犬齿闪着一丝寒意，衬着唇色愈加艳丽。一瞬间，原本极力压制的信息素暴涨，顺着朗姆酒的踪迹追击而去。

清甜的朗姆酒染上了红玫瑰极具攻击性的馥郁芳香，在夏夜的月色下展开激烈的追逐游戏。

Y能感受到对方信息素的传递稍微减弱了些，可他没敢放松警惕，果然下一瞬，那原本只是清甜的朗姆酒味变了，变得浓郁，透着芳香草木独特的气味，接近疯狂地往他身上钻，似乎要突破他的肉体，在他的灵魂上建立领地。

“草！”Y一个脚软，如果不是还靠着摩托，他怕是要跌坐在地上。体内属于血族的骄矜让他没有放弃挣扎，依旧在试图用信息素与对方抗争。他甚至能感觉到，朗姆酒的所有者正在离他越来越近，越来越近，近到他能清晰地体会那种令人Z栗的视线正一寸一寸扫视着他。

“呵。”一声轻轻的笑声随着朗姆酒飘进了Y的耳朵里，“我还以为是哪个不知好歹的小狼崽子进了我的领地，原来是一位血族小少爷啊。”Y顺着声音望去，树林的阴影里正缓缓走出一个身影，那不是人形，而是一匹说着话的狼。

银灰色的皮毛在月光照射下渡了一层光，莫名让人觉得有一丝圣洁。可那双透着幽蓝的狼眼却充满了戏谑。

竟然是迷路到狼人的领地了？

在这个社会，狼人与血族一直还算和平，互不打扰，各取所需，但近几年，Y不是没有听说过狼人残害血族的新闻，只不过由于都是些低劣的下等血族，Y也就没有在乎过。

难不成今天轮到他了吗？

“啊，忘了自我介绍，亲爱的小少爷。”狼人似乎感受到了他的抗拒和一直没有松懈下来的敌意，微微侧了侧脑袋，口中似乎滚过什么谜语，随着一阵柔和的白光，狼人化了人形，原本极具攻击性的朗姆酒香也渐渐柔和下去。“你可以叫我Z。”

Y看着这狼人，玫瑰馥郁的香气也试图收敛回去，可与他凌乱的呼吸一样，怎样都没有办法。

“你，你…认识我？”Y开口，才发现自己的声音因为情欲折磨变得干燥，从喉间滚落出来时带上了一丝粘腻。

“KING家的小少爷，Y。”狼人走近了些，Y这才看清对方上身未着寸缕，漂亮的肌肉虽然不怎么厚实，却能从中窥探出独属于狼的爆发力。那张脸与Y脑海中对狼人的想象完全不一样，精致漂亮，眼睛雪亮，鼻子高挺，唇角随着微笑带出漂亮的梨窝。“你出生时我去见过你，是玫瑰的信息素出卖了你。”

离得足够近，Z似乎才发现Y的不对劲来“你发情了？”

“……闭嘴。”果然狼人就是狼人。用词真是令人不舒服。

“本来就是嘛，你看看你这里。”Z好像没觉得有什么问题一样，修长的手指就在Y还没反应过来时，贴上了他的衬衫。

不偏不倚地落在胸前的凸起上，还摩挲了两下，似乎是在确定位置。夏衣的布料轻薄透气，更是能将Z手上的体温清晰地传递到Y身上，带出一阵有一阵酥麻。

“你！”

“我什么？”Z挑眉，漂亮的眼睛盯着Y，清甜的朗姆酒又从他身体里窜了出来，这一次却不再是充满挑衅，而是带着一股醉人的酒香一点一点，一滴一滴，勾动着Y体内的玫瑰花丛缓缓盛开。

“狼人从不会抗拒自己的情欲，尤其是在这么美好的月色下。”

Z又靠近了一步，Y的腰抵着摩托，他能感受到皮肤里的火热和皮肤外的冰凉正提醒着自己该躲得远远的，可这狼人的信息素太美味，太让他想将犬齿抵在这不知好歹的狼人颈间，顺着诱人的动脉刺进去，将如朗姆酒一般的血液顺着自己的喉管流进自己叫嚣许久的胃里，安抚饥渴许久的灵魂。

他的血液会不会尝起来也像朗姆酒？

Y能感觉到自己的呼吸正在越来越急促，呼吸间带出的玫瑰香快一发不可收拾了。“你别后悔。”

带着这句话，Y主动吻上了对方的唇。两人唇齿相碰的一刹那，似乎有些东西就再也回不去了。

“唔…嘶…”Y的犬齿外露，没什么经验的他果然磕破了Z的嘴唇，比信息素更浓郁的朗姆酒香窜进了他的鼻腔。本就决定放任自己一回的小少爷这下彻底放空自己的理智，舌头轻触，将那一点红卷进了自己嘴里：“唔…好甜。”

Z看着这血族小少爷，原本只是想逗弄一下对方的心，这下子失去了固有的频率。嘴角的笑意更深，双手一钩，将Y搂进自己怀里，唇舌抵上那精致的犬牙，一点一点舔舐，然后将舌头趁着对方发痒而微微张开时一举入侵。

“唔…呼…呼…”Z带着Y的舌尖在齿列间来回游走，裸露的犬齿没办法挡住涎液一点点流出，带着暧昧的弧度连接着两人难分难舍的吮吻。

Z的双手也没有停下，沿着对方的腰线一路向上，带出一片泛出玫瑰香气的Z栗，将Y不知所措的双臂搭上自己的肩头，随后又沿着那有着完美形状的锁骨绕过敏感的腋下抚摸上美好的蝴蝶骨，顺着脊背，将手没入衣摆，揉捏着觊觎很久的侧腰，惊出Y一声充满情欲的呻吟以及更加激烈的抖动。“唔！！哈…哈…别碰…腰！唔！”

Z能感受到Y皮肤下四窜的快感正侵蚀着他的意志力，恶作剧的又揉搓了两下，这一次他甚至将狼爪带出来了些，厚实的肉垫与尖利的爪，给Y的侧腰带来了不小的冲击，甚至远不如此。

“呃～啊啊啊…哈…哈…”Y下意识搂紧了对方的脖颈，快感的积累从腰侧直接窜到下身，带着那股想要冲破牢笼的欲求，让他不自觉地将腰身靠向对方，寻求帮助，甚至忘记明明自己的双手就可以做到。

Z此刻无比庆幸，Y在他的领地中心出现，而不是其他地方。这一丛玫瑰太过美好，美好的让人欲罢不能，想要挖空心思讨好他，只求能为自己一人盛开。

Z没有让Y等太久，流连在腰侧的双手终究是将裤子褪去，让那精神了半天的家伙终于得到了月光的亲吻以及触及灵魂的极致快感。

“唔！嗯…呵…呵呵…手活可以啊…”也许是终于得愿以偿，Y的理智回来了一点儿，感受着Z温热的手掌带来的舒适，饥饿感却没下去多少，反而越发浓烈。Y将唇轻轻蹭着Z的耳廓，热气伴着呼吸与身下独有的节奏感，烫着Z的耳蜗和心口。“唔，我可以…哈…咬你嘛？不多，就一口…会很舒服的。”

Z知道血族的一口可不是真的一口，那是一种要把自己灵魂抽干的一口，可他还是答应了。

得到对方首肯，Y的唇齿便从耳畔游弋到那散发着诱人香气的颈侧动脉上。

犬齿进去的一瞬间，Z闷哼一声，手上的动作也更加迅速。“唔！！唔～～？哈…啊…啊…”Y才吸到一口甘甜的朗姆酒味鲜血，就被迫感受身下即将来临的爆发。“要到…～嗯～…”微张的嘴没办法吞掉所有到口的鲜血，含糊着言语到达了极点。

爽过一回的Y松开Z的脖颈，舔着还在渗血的地方，没几下，那一处便愈合了，只留下两个小小的洞。玫瑰的味道有些变了，不是单纯的馥郁香。Z将Y的腿分开在自己两侧，托着他的腰轻轻一抬，坐在摩托上，那隐秘的部位就触及到一片火热。

Y还有些头脑发懵，情欲与食欲的双重满足让他有些昏昏然，显然没意识到有的人要从他身上讨回些什么。

“你刚刚咬了我一口，我是不是得讨回些什么。”这并不是询问，更像是一种简单的告知，“我也咬一口吧。”Z的身体随着他的声音一同凑向了Y的下体，半跪着的姿势宛如虔诚的骑士。“呵…”温暖的气息吹拂过丛林，在刚刚释放过的性器上落下轻轻一吻。

抬眼，便与对方惊愕的视线相触，如同得到默许一般，张口含了进去。

Z是第一次替别人口交，再天赋异禀也难免生疏，何况Y不光是本就异于不同人类的血族又是alpha，这大小可不是一般人能承受得起的。Z勉强收起自己的犬齿，又小心翼翼地防止磕着口中的宝贝，试着不断深入后，总算是掌握住技巧开始顺顺利利的吞吐起来。而Y发软的尖叫声更是给他提供源源不断的动力。

“不行…哈啊…够了，我…”Y双腿打着颤，大腿内侧被刺激的染上一片玫瑰色，两腿发软，圆润挺翘的双丘沾满了泛出来的淫液，让Y根本没办法好好坐着，不断地往下滑，如果不是Z的双手牢牢握着他的腰，怕是早就要将双腿攀附在对方身上。“够了…让开…我想射。”

Z抬眼看着Y，那双星目似乎沾染上了笑意，在Y的注视下突然重重的吮吸，带出啧啧的水声，紧接着便是一个深喉。Y慌张得不知该如何反应，只感觉一瞬间又抵达了天堂。当他回过神时，发现Z正在将他的精液从嘴里缓缓吐出。

那乳白色的液体与对方鲜红的唇和再一次展露出的犬齿，让Y永远记在了心里。

“啧，有点得不偿失啊。爽的还是你。”Z将Y的一条腿放在自己的肩上，让他整个上半身都趴伏在摩托车坐垫上，整个人只剩下一只脚堪堪能触到地面。俯下身，Z搂着Y的腰身，朗姆酒味的信息素勾引着玫瑰，“让我把你干哭好不好？” 

“做梦！我可是Alpha！”Y不甘示弱，可身体的反应已经让他有些慌张。原本alpha体内的生殖道早就萎缩，不可能有任何的反应，可是下体后庭粘腻的感觉以及体内的空虚感让他无法忽略。

“看来我亲爱的小少爷对于狼人的知识并不全面啊。”

狼人Alpha的信息素与血族终究不同，尤其是在月圆之夜。忠于野性与本能的狼人，相对于孱弱的Omega，族群中更多的是充满Z斗力的Alpha和Beta，甚至A的数量更多些。这是因为他们的信息素不光能使同类的Beta怀孕，如果能在月圆之夜得到一名外族的Algha。狼人信息素中的特有因子甚至能催动对方体内的生殖道二次发育，并且引发发情热。虽然不会改变属性，但终究和普通的alpha不一样了。

“怎么会…”Y从脑海里回想到这一部分知识，他没想到这个看似荒谬的知识尽竟然是真的。

“而且，我没有办法强迫你二次发育。”Z轻轻嗅了嗅，发现对方原本的玫瑰香自从转换开始后就变了，有一丝浅浅的薄荷香混在其中，勾人犯罪。“你的信息素告诉我了。”换句话说，这个变化是他自愿的，或者说，是他的身体默认了。

“忠于自己的心，放下那些没用的贵族礼法。你生来就是属于我的。”Z吮吸着Y的后颈，那一处的腺体正在信息素一遍一遍的冲刷下变得敏感，变得饥渴，渴望有人咬破他！标记他！

“唔！！”在内心渴望达到巅峰时，对方真的刺破了那层薄薄的皮肉，触上了他的灵魂。

Y能感受到自己的体内变得越来越火热，只有肌肤相贴的地方才会迎来舒适的喟叹。后庭在空气中变得脆弱而敏感，他甚至在腺体被标记得同时感到有液体从那一处滑出，一点点顺着自己的腿根滴落下去。

他在渴望。

渴望彻头彻尾的满足。

不够，只是腺体的标记远远不够。

Y宛如盛开到极致的玫瑰丛，诱惑着访客沉醉其中，溺毙在醉人的甜梦里。

“唔～Z哥…”Y将对方的手一点一点推向自己的后庭。Z轻笑出声，顺从的将修长的手指探进从未有人到访过的幽径，带着明显骨节的手指在小穴里绕着圈，将柔嫩的肠壁刺激地发颤，推动着体内的淫液一点点包裹上指尖。“嗯…嗯…不够…”Y伸出一只手，揉捏着自己的臀部，迷蒙的双眼泛着水光，试图将对方侵犯自己的全过程都记录在脑海里。Z将那一根手指抽出，在穴口打着转，另一只手也附上自己早已经蓄势待发的阳物，稍做安慰。

“刚刚，叫我什么？”

“Z哥，哥哥，哥～！唔～！”

随着这一声，Z将三根手指都送了进去，并且精准地按在那要人命的一处上，疯狂的刺激着Y的前列腺。

“啊啊啊～哈～！太～！太刺激了呜…呜呜…”Y被刺激地一阵抽搐，快感从后庭传到前方，刺激着马眼松了口，晶莹的泪珠在上头要落不落。侧腰也是狂抖，连带着大腿都不由自主地绷紧，站立着的那条腿颤颤巍巍地垫着脚尖。

Z将这一刻的美景尽收眼底，刺激着他双眼发红，快掩盖不住自己旺盛的控制欲。

“哥？”顶过这一阵狂潮，Y发现身后人没了下一步的动作，发出一声疑问，并且还缓缓晃动着自己的下身。

“希望我操进去？”  
“嗯。”  
“希望我射进去？”  
“嗯。”  
“别后悔。”  
“不会。”

Y伸出手，重新搂住Z的脖颈，这一次他的双腿牢牢环住对方的腰，小穴迎来唯一一位访客。“啊！！唔～？”没有想象中的钝疼，反而是一种深深的满足感，仿佛自己等这一刻等了很久。

“好紧。。”Z也发出一声满足的喟叹，性器在进入的一瞬间，控制不住地狼化，那粗长狠狠地贯穿在其中，比常人要大的阴囊紧贴着穴口，不留一丝一毫的空隙。

“唔～唔…嗯..！好爽.哥”肠道被摩擦的火热感，带着淫液的湿滑，将体内的性器逐渐送入到一处不可思议的地方。“噫唔？？”那种爽感与摩擦前列腺孑然不同，那是一处新生的入口，一受刺激便疯狂地吐出液体。是他刚刚被唤醒的生殖腔入口。

“想我进去吗？进去了，不到最后一刻不会出来的。”

进到这里，意味着他的玫瑰香将永远染上本不属于他的朗姆酒特有的酒香，在特定的时候他会变得极其渴望朗姆酒。一发不可收拾。

可他不想拒绝，甚至在期待着这一刻。

“进来！你不是。。要干哭我么？”Y吮吻着Z的红唇，属于吸血鬼的犬齿与狼人的犬齿交抵着。他们疯狂的交换着唾液，吻变得缠绵，似乎有一种情感将他们仅仅系在一起，无法再分开。

“遵命，我的少爷。”

粗长的性器顶开那花径的细小入口，Y受不住刺激，将犬齿又一次抵上对方的动脉，而Z则咬开了Y的腺体，朗姆酒又一次倾倒在玫瑰花瓣上，宛如露水。

双倍的感官刺激成倍增长，Z放任自己的欲望奔走，在Y吸血的同时，性器胀大成结，牢牢地将花心固住，随后一股股精液喷洒在其中。

“唔。。。！”Y被这强烈的内射感刺激的浑身发抖，身前的性器竟然也被刺激到缓缓成结，这简直不可思议。Z也发现了，狼人射精时间长，这一波又一波的内射感，让Z的性器跟着一跳一跳的，仿佛拥有生命力一般。Z握住Y的性器，挑逗着他跟着一起射出精华。

“唔！！哈...哈...”成结射精时间长，量也大，不出半刻，Y的身上、体内，里里外外都是乳白色的液体。Z带着射精后的余韵，将对方射出的精液涂遍全身。

美好的胴体在这满月的月色下闪闪发光。

成结结束，标记结束。  
而他们之间的故事才刚刚开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 算是练习作品。。本人正主还是忘羡哈哈哈哈，新文大纲正在努力中


End file.
